


Young Love

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Young Love

Cupid wiped his brow, sighing as he crossed another pair of names off of his list. His tiny wings ached as he fluttered to his final assignment for the day. As the little angel approached Clearwater High School, he observed dozens of young couples milling about. He knew that only a few of them would be together for any long stretch of time, but that wasn’t any of his business today. His Valentine’s Day duty was simple: make true love blossom. The mob of raging hormones beneath him was not a priority, and besides, there was always next year. 

“Let’s see here…” Cupid read the last two names on his list. “Ash and Sam, huh? Now where are you…”

Cupid looked around, scanning the crowded hallway for his targets. He spotted them quickly enough, and sighed in exasperation. 

“Of course,” he muttered. "A bully..."

\---

A short, scrawny boy – high school senior and notorious wimp Sam Mason – was on his knees, scrambling to pick up his books and papers which were scattered around his locker. He was decidedly feminine, from his slim build and tanned, freckled complexion to his curly brown hair and bright green eyes. He wore loose-fitting jeans and a soft, gray hoodie to cover up his soft appearance. He reached for a book, only for the girl standing above him to kick it out of reach. 

“Oops,” she said with a sneer. 

Ashelyn Brooks, known to her friends as Ash, was one of Sam’s classmates. The two could hardly be considered friends, however. Ever since an incident in their freshman year when Sam spilled his drink on Ash during lunch, she had dedicated her life to making his a living hell. Bullying him was easy for her, too, due largely to her tight, athletic build. She spent her afternoons working out with the varsity football team, and it showed. She had been on her way to the weight room when she – literally – ran into Sam, and was dressed in a sports bra and a pair of gym shorts. Her black hair was tied back in a short ponytail, and much of her caramel-brown skin was on display. Her toned abs were well-pronounced against her firm stomach, and she stood at least a full foot taller than Sam. She put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight as she glared at him. Sam blushed as he noticed he was staring straight into Ash’s crotch, and turned his head. 

“Sorry!” Ash said. “Here let me help you with that- Whoops! I’m so clumsy today!” 

She kicked another book out of Sam’s reach in the opposite direction of the first. He sighed as he moved to pick them up. 

“D-Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled softly. “I’m sure it was just an accident…”

“It wasn’t.” Ash knelt down, pushing Sam onto his rear as she lowered herself to eye level. “Oh, and I need that report done by tomorrow. It’s a big part of my grade. You don’t want me to fail, do you?”

“N-No…” 

“Good!” Ash ruffled Sam’s hair. “Well, I’ll be seeing you, buddy.”

She stood, leaving Sam to retrieve his school supplies as she made her way down the hall.

\---

Cupid grumbled as he pulled out his bow and reached into his quiver. He froze when he felt only a single arrow. 

“Uh-oh…” He groped around in his quiver, but found nothing else. “Well, that’s not good…”

He examined the heart-tipped arrow, carefully weighing his options. If he went to get another one, Sam or Ash would probably have gone home. If they didn’t make eye contact, the love magic wouldn’t work. Cupid shrugged and nocked his arrow, taking careful aim at Ash’s tight, athletic rear. 

“Well,” he muttered, drawing his bowstring back. “I’d say you need a bit more of a push than he does…”

\---

Ash yelped as something hit her square in the ass. Before she even turned around, she was already seething with anger. 

That twerp finally grew a pair, she thought. He is so fucking dead! If he thinks he can smack my ass and get away with it… She turned to face Sam. He… He’s… Actually kind of… cute…

Ash rubbed her eyes, unsure of what was coming over her. Her tawny skin flushed as she stared at the boy she was so fond of bullying. She had never noticed before, but Sam was actually attractive to her. Maybe it was his soft, brown curls, or his pouty lips, or his beautiful green eyes. She bit her lip as her gaze traveled lower. She took in an eyeful of his bubbly, round ass as he bent over to pick up his scattered papers. Something about that girlish little butt was enough to make Ash throw her self-control out the window. She nearly sprinted back over to Sam, and promptly smacked his rear, grabbing a handful of ass cheek.

Sam yelped and bolted upright. He turned around, and his eyes went wide as he saw Ash behind him. 

“A-A-Ash!? What are y-MMF!”

In what Sam might have described as the least-likely turn of events in recorded history, Ash planted her lips against his and kissed him. She wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him close as she fondled his bottom. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as he voiced a confused, muffled protest. She gave his butt a quick squeeze before she broke away from him, panting heavily. 

“What… was-,”

“Shut up and follow me,” Ash commanded. 

She didn’t give Sam much of a choice as she grabbed his wrist and marched him down the hall. She ignored the stares the pair got as she flung open the janitor’s closet, pulled Sam in, and slammed the door behind her. She clicked the light on and planted her hands on the wall behind Sam, putting herself between him and the door. Her eyes gleamed hungrily as she pressed herself against him, grinding her hips as she pushed forward. 

“Wait,” Sam said, suddenly aware of a strange sensation. “What is- Oh.”

His eyes went wide as he felt something twitch against him. Ash smirked as she backed off a bit. 

“I didn’t really want anyone to find out, but…” She tugged at her shorts’ waistband. “Since you’re so cute, I guess I can let you in on my little secret…”

Ash pulled down her shorts to reveal a pair of boxers that were only barely able to conceal a growing bulge. She lunged forward, causing Sam to gasp in surprise as she groped at his crotch. He whined as his own cock began to rise unbidden. His face burned red as he glanced down at Ash’s stiffening member, knowing that at even half its size, it was already larger than his was fully-erect. He silently hoped that wasn’t the case, but at around three inches, he didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

With an impish grin spread across her face, Ash pulled her underwear down, and her shaft sprang free. It was easily twice as long as Sam’s, and then some. He shuddered, unable to look away as Ash’s heavy, swollen balls bounced beneath her massive hard-on. 

“Like it?” she whispered into Sam’s ear as she fumbled with her zipper. “Ooh, it feels like you do…”

Sam turned away, whining as his comparatively puny erection popped free. Ash gently stroked it between her thumb and forefinger as she pulled Sam’s pants down. She pressed herself against him again, locking lips with him as her throbbing shaft slid under his hoodie and rubbed against his stomach. Warm pre dribbled out of her cockhead, leaking down Sam’s stomach and over his prick as Ash swirled her tongue around his. She broke the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva dangling in the air between the two as Sam gasped for air, his face burning beet-red. Suddenly, she spun him around and pushed him against the locked door. 

“Hey! What are y-,”

“Shhhh…” Ash silenced Sam by reaching around to press a finger against his lips. She ran her hands through his curls as she spread his legs and knelt behind him. “I just need to get you ready…”

Sam wanted desperately to ask what she needed him ready for, but any hope of formulating a coherent question was lost as Ash pressed her lips to his puckered little asshole. He squeaked in surprise as she lapped at his rosebud, pushing her tongue into his untouched hole as she spread his plump, girly cheeks. He gasped as he felt Ash’s warm, wet tongue swirling around his rear exit. She went on for what felt like forever, noisily slurping at Sam’s O-ring as his cock began to twitch and leak pre-cum onto the floor. Suddenly, Ash pulled away, gasping as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“There!” she remarked, getting back to her feet. “That should do it!”

“Do wh- Waitwaitwait!” Sam’s confusion was replaced by panic as he felt Ash’s cockhead knocking at his back door. 

He clenched his cheeks, only for Ash to spread them again, overtaken by lust. He whined as he felt his virgin hole slowly giving way to the colossal rod of fuck-meat at its opening. The spit coating his little pucker made it much easier on him when the crown of Ash’s dick finally popped inside. He squealed in pain as she deflowered his butt, his legs shaking as she began pushing more of her meat into him. 

“Ahhh… You’re so tight, Sammie,” Ash sighed, sliding more and more of her length up his rear. “Oooh, I feel it squeezing me!” 

“Guuwah… T-Take it out!” Sam groaned, gritting his teeth. “T-T-Tooo big…”

Ash ignored him, opting instead to grab his wrists and pull him backwards. She nibbled his ear as she forced him to stand on the balls of his feet while she stuffed the last of her girl-meat into him. Bottoming out with a sigh, she purred happily as she planted a series of kisses down his neck, gently biting and sucking as she went. Her fat, churning balls were pressed right up against Sam’s undersized pouch, dwarfing them as she began to grind against him.

“Hey,” she cooed. “Feel that? I’m stirring up your insides… Does it feel good? I feel all my pre dribbling into your guts… I’m getting you nice and slippery…”

“Gguh… It feels weird,” Sam replied as Ash’s cock twitched, forcing his rectum to stretch uncomfortably. 

He shuddered as he felt her swollen cum pouch pulsing against his cheeks, knowing that it was just waiting to fill his bowels with its load. 

“Mmmf, I can’t wait any longer! I’m gonna start, okay?” Ash bit her lip as she slowly pulled out of Sam. 

Sam sighed as Ash pulled almost all the way out of him, leaving just her cockhead lodged in his anus. For a moment, he thought she was done, but he was quickly corrected when she rammed her entire length up his backside, burying herself up to the hilt with a single stroke. He would have screamed if she hadn’t quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Hey! Keep it down!” she scolded. “We- Ooh, fuck you’re tight! We’re still at school!” 

With a whimper, Sam nodded, and she removed her hand. Ashe didn’t give Sam’s poor little rosebud time to adjust before she began thrusting into him. He squeaked as she started hammering away at his rear, filling the small closet with lewd slaps as she pummeled his butt. She tugged on his hair as she fucked him, pulling his head back while her heavy pouch swung beneath her. She let out a throaty moan as she stretched Sam’s boypussy around her meaty girth, shuddering as she relished in the sensation of being squeezed by his love tunnel. 

“I needed this so bad,” she moaned into his ear. “I haven’t even been able to jerk off lately… My mom kept yelling at me for making such a mess… Hey, you don’t mind if I shoot it all up your butt, do you? There- Ah! There’s gonna be a lot, and I- Ooooh, MMF! I don’t want to have to clean all up afterwards…”

Sam whined softly. He didn’t particularly want Ash to fill his ass with her baby batter, but he also couldn’t help but admit that it was a bit enticing. He was starting to get used to being filled by what felt like a pound or two of girlcock. As she slammed her meat into his prostate, his cock began to leak copious amounts of slippery pre onto the floor. Being used as Ash’s cocksleeve was actually starting to feel sort of good. The more he thought about letting her fire her load up into his guts, the more his little shaft began to twitch. 

“I... I want it,” he squeaked, barely audible over the sounds of flesh on flesh.

“What was that?” Ash asked. “You’ll have to speak up…”

“I want it! I want you to cum up my butt! Please! S-Squirt your load into my tummy! Ah! I want it sooo bad!” 

Sam’s begging nearly drove Ash over the edge. She let go of his hands, and he planted them firmly on the door, bracing himself as she intensified her anal assault. She grabbed his soft, pillowy ass cheeks and went to town, viciously rutting his girly rear with wild abandon. 

“Okay! Nnggh! If you want it so bad, you can have it! You better be ready when it comes out, though!” 

She reached a hand around and began stroking his cock as she neared her moment of release. Sam was squeaking and moaning with each thrust as Ash jerked him off. Suddenly, he let out a squeal of pleasure, shutting his eyes as his cock began to twitch. Thin strands of cum spurted lazily out of his prick and onto the door, slowly dripping down onto the floor. A few final droplets of spunk dribbled out over Ash’s fingers. She licked them clean, groaning as Sam’s butthole clenched around her. 

“Ah, fuck! Here it comes, Sammie!” she cried, burying herself inside him. 

With a groan, Ash threw her head back and came. Thick, gooey cream erupted from her tip and splattered into Sam’s bowels. He gasped as Ash’s hot load filled up his belly, moaning as fat wads of girl-jizz were pumped into his intestines. He squirmed as the sensation drove him right back over the edge. His cock and balls pulsed as his cum dripped from his tip and onto the floor. Ash moaned, slapping his ass as her enormous prick was milked by Sam’s hungry little butthole. 

“Oof! You came again!? It must feel- Ooooh, fuck! Really good, huh? Having your little shitbox filled up by my big fat cock while I pump a nice creamy load into your tummy… It’s just too much for you isn’t it?” She grinded her hips against Sam’s rear as her spunk continued to squirt into his butt. “Mmf! I almost wish I could get you pregnant…”

Sam’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and drool dribbled down his chin as Ash’s climax finally began to subside. He felt like someone had stuffed a fire hose up his ass. His stomach bulged slightly, and some of Ash’s slimy goo was already leaking out of his butt, trickling down his thighs and over his tight little balls. Ash sighed, pulling out of Sam until only her tip was left inside him. She kept him plugged up as she stroked his hair, leaving her load to churn and bubble inside his guts. 

“How’d you like it?” she asked with a soft voice. 

“I…” Sam blushed. “It was really good…”

“Mm-hm…” Ash kissed his neck as she slid herself back into his rear. “Wanna go again? I’m still really backed up…”

Sam nodded in response, bracing himself against the door as Ash pushed all the way back into his cushiony, girlish butt. As the pair began their second round of fucking, a small crowd of students gathered outside the closet, confused as to why squishing sounds were coming from inside. 

\---

“Well, I never did understand young love…” Cupid crossed the final pair of names off of his list. “But, if the big guy says it’s true love, it must be true love…”

He shrugged as he fluttered away, ready to take a long break before next year’s Valentine’s Day.


End file.
